


A filha de Alvo Dumbledore

by marryblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, POV Severus Snape, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryblack/pseuds/marryblack
Summary: O final da guerra trás muitas revelações ao mundo bruxo, dentre elas, o fato de Alvo Dumbledore ter uma filha.Misteriosa e encantadora, a menina cativa a cada um, inclusive o recluso Severus Snape, porém essa simpatia muda ao perceberem o quão rude a garota é com o próprio pai.Snape não mede forças para entender o que causa essa repulsa da jovem pelo diretor e talvez, este segredo, acabe por unir duas almas profundamente feridas por males passados.





	A filha de Alvo Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic com muito drama psicológico e muitas reviravoltas, contudo tudo se encaixa no final!
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Marry Black.*

POV Snape

A guerra havia acabado, o grandioso herói, Harry Potter, com seus dois lacaios auxiliando-o, tinham vencido o temido Lorde das Trevas. O mundo mágico finalmente teria paz, Dumbledore havia voltado, acabado com a mentira de sua “morte”, não posso dizer que não foi divertido ver a cara de raiva do moleque e de todos ao descobrirem a farsa, no início fora um alvoroço grande, mas no final todos comemoraram a volta do velho.  
Dumbledore reassumira a escola, a qual agora se encontrava em reformas para poder reabrir dali a alguns meses, no novo ano letivo. Todos os alunos que não haviam freqüentado o sétimo ano ou que não conseguiram concluir o ano por conta da guerra teriam uma chance de reparar essa deficiência acadêmica.  
Todos começariam a retomar suas vidas agora, mas o que eu faria? Não nego que não esperava sobreviver, maldito o momento em que Dumbledore apareceu e salvou-me, eu não merecia viver...  
-Severus? – A voz de Dumbledore arrancou-me de meus pensamentos. Olhei para a porta e lá estava ele, trajando uma majestosa túnica lilás, me observando sobre seus óculos meia-lua. – Está na hora.  
Me limitei a grunhir em resposta e o segui para fora do quarto. Estávamos a caminho da homenagem que fariam aos “heróis de guerra”, e Dumbledore, velho e intrometido como sempre, havia convencido todo mundo bruxo que eu era um deles, um herói, tão importante quanto ele ou até mesmo o insuportável do Potter. Absolutamente inaceitável! Eu jamais mereceria coisa alguma... Tudo que fiz... Tudo que negligenciei... Tudo que reneguei... Eu era um monstro. Um comensal. E deveria ter sido tratado como os demais e recebido o beijo do dementador.  
E não bastasse todos essas reviravoltas em minha vida, ainda tinha o intragável do Potter fazendo-se de meu amigo. Agora que descobrirá meu passado em relação a sua mãe, tornou-se extremamente agradável comigo, como se eu quisesse alguma proximidade com o filho de Thiago Potter. Puft! Patético.  
Mal percebi e já estávamos adentrando no salão onde acontecia o evento, todos estavam ali, cada um dos que lutou e/ou colaborou para o sucesso desta guerra, bem vestidos, felizes, sorrindo, haviam também alguns membros importantes do ministério e alguns reportes.  
Era de dar náuseas que estivéssemos perdendo tempo nessa maldita comemoração. Comemorar o que? Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado morreu? Sim, era algo louvável. Mas quantos não morreram por isso? Quantos não deram sua vida para que isso se tornasse possível? Deveríamos estar de luto isso sim! E não gastando tempo parabenizando os “heróis de guerra”, de certa forma, aquilo havia sido uma obrigação, pois caso o Lorde das Trevas reinasse, a comunidade bruxo seria extinta. Era uma questão de sobrevivência.  
-Tente desfrutar, Severus. – novamente Dumbledore me tirou de meus devaneios. – Isto é uma comemoração! – caminhamos até uma mesa um pouco afastada da multidão. – Nós temos muitos motivos para celebrar!  
-Não consigo ver quais! – desdenhei sentando-me. – Nem mesmo a morte do Lorde das Trevas vai reparar cada uma das pessoas que morreram em suas mãos ou tentando acabar com ele.  
Dumbledore olhou-me intensamente, aquele brilho maldito nos olhos. – Sei que esta guerra marco-o mais do que a qualquer um, Severus, mas tente deixar isso no passado, agora devemos pensar no futuro!  
Nada respondi, futuro... Que futuro? Em nenhuma das vezes que me atrevi a olhar para o amanhã eu imaginei sobreviver a esta guerra, não tenho plano algum para seguir em frente. O diretor havia me oferecido o cargo de professor novamente, e eu havia aceitado apenas por aceitar, sem saber se realmente gostaria de continuar lecionando. Afinal, quem gosta de dar aulas a alunos desinteressados? Eu voltaria a fazer isso apenas por não ter idéia melhor.  
-É bom vê-lo recuperado, Professor. – a voz insuportável de Potter desviou minha atenção. Levantei meus olhos e fitei o infeliz do moleque que se atrevia a sorrir para mim, minha mão foi rapidamente para meu pescoço, onde jazia a cicatriz que Nagini deixara em mim.  
Nada respondi, apenas assenti com a cabeça, na esperança que ele fosse embora, doce ilusão, é claro que Potter não faria isso. O garoto teve a audácia de puxar uma cadeira e se sentar.  
-Então, ouvi dizer que voltará a dar aulas em Hogwarts, estou ansioso para tê-lo como professor novamente. – Não pude deixar de fita-lo, só poderia ser gozação.  
-Não pense, Potter. – usei meu costumeiro tom áspero. – Que porque a guerra acabou e não sou mais um espião que minhas aulas ficarão mais agradáveis.  
Vi, pelo canto do olho, Dumbledore abrir um sorriso divertido com minha declaração ao mesmo tempo em que Potter fazia careta. Ah, como eu sentia falta de ver meus detestáveis alunos fazendo cara de desgosto.  
-Bom... – Potter insistiu. – Mesmo assim será bom tê-lo por perto. – ele sorriu novamente, acabando com o pouco do meu bom humor que havia surgido. – Tenho certeza que minha mãe adoraria a idéia deu ter aulas com o senhor. – E antes que eu respondesse ele se levantou. – Até Hogwarts, professor.  
Vi Dumbledore disfarçar uma risada com uma crise de tosse, Potter estava, verdadeiramente, testando minha paciência com aquela crise de afeição a mim. Fechei mais a cara me limitando a murmurar um “moleque insolente”. O evento transcorreu normalmente, muitos bruxos se aproximaram para conversar com Dumbledore, mas eu pouco me atentei a quem eram, eu queria apenas que a “cerimônia” acontecesse de uma vez para que eu pudesse ir embora.  
Observei o salão e a todos que ali estavam, degustando apenas de um bom vinho enquanto esperava, apesar da magia ser muito eficiente, era nítido as cicatrizes que a guerra deixará em boa parte daqueles bruxos; no meio deles eu pude ver Jorge Weasley, sem uma das orelhas, abatido, era nítido a dor pela ausência do irmão, chegava até a despertar um pouco de pena, afinal, quem um dia conseguira imaginar um gêmeo sem o outro? Na minha opinião, um dos maiores símbolos de como a guerra fora cruel e o quanto aquela festa era infundada.  
Minha atenção foi desviada quando uma coruja entrou pela janela próxima e parou em frente à Dumbledore; ambos olhamos para o animal, curiosos, quem mandaria uma carta agora? Todo o mundo bruxo sabia que agora aconteceria esta comemoração, eram insano mandar uma carta agora para qualquer um presente naquele evento, especialmente Dumbledore.  
O velho não se manifestou, ficou paralisado, observando a coruja, está não deixou por menos e tão logo começou a bicá-lo, exigindo que pegasse a carta. Hesitante, e consciente que eu o observava, o diretor pegou a carta, rapidamente a coruja foi embora, deixando claro que não esperava uma resposta, ao menos, não imediata. Não era um berrante, nem mesmo do ministério, não continha qualquer brasão de algum estabelecimento ou alguma família importante.  
A única coisa na carta era seu nome escrito com uma caligrafia elegante, fina e levemente agraciada. Aquilo nada significava para mim, mas para Dumbledore parecia significar muita coisa.  
-Não vai lê-la? – perguntei impaciente, algo me dizia que não era coisa boa, e o que eu mais esperava era uma desculpa para sair dali. O velho pareceu sair do transe e me fitou rapidamente, seu olhar com um brilho que eu nunca virá antes, uma mistura de felicidade e medo.  
Ele assentiu levemente e abriu a carta, começando a lê-la. Era fácil de perceber que a cada palavra lida seu rosto perdia a cor, parecia assumir uma expressão de pânico, o que inferno estava escrito na carta?  
O diretor ainda ficou alguns instante lendo-a e relendo-a, ou simplesmente olhando, sem realmente enxergar a carta, atraindo cada vez mais minha atenção e curiosidade, algo estava muito errado.  
-Dumbledore? – chamei ao ver o que velho não reagiria nunca por conta própria. Novamente ele pareceu despertar, fitando-me, parecendo surpreso em me ver ali; rapidamente suas mãos dobraram a carta e ele a guardou em um bolso qualquer. – Algum problema? – perguntei franzindo o cenho ao perceber que ele nada diria.  
-Não se preocupe, meu filho. – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso fraco e sem vida. – Está tudo bem.  
Aquilo não me convenceu e minha expressão se escureceu mais ainda. – O que dizia a carta?  
O diretor se limitou a negar com a cabeça. – Nada com que devemos nos preocupar, fique tranqüilo. – Aquilo não me convenceu novamente, mas Dumbledore deixou claro que nada mais sobre aquilo seria dito. Tão logo as homenagens começaram e o diretor se fez prestar total atenção naquilo, mas eu continuei a avaliá-lo e, vez por outra, o peguei colocando a mão no bolso onde a carta se encontrava.  
Era visível que algo estava errado mas Dumbledore, sendo quem era, faria o que sempre fez, manteria as pessoas as escuras e os usaria como peões em tabuleiro de xadrez.


End file.
